


旧时光与老照片

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源 ooc 是阿绝的生日礼物
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	旧时光与老照片

谁都不知道究竟是何时发生的，当意识恢复的时候兄弟两人就已经被困在了积雪之下。  
山洞很深，氧气的问题并不需要太担心，积雪提供了足够的水源，虽然并不干净，凭借兄弟两人的能力一定可以坚持到救援的赶来，甚至他们能自己逃出去也说不定。  
“你怎么在这里”两人都没有任何动作，只是在黑暗中相互注视着。  
“哥哥，很久不见”源氏开启了话题，他并不震惊，现在能让他震惊的事情已经少之又少，他的心境如同尼泊尔的大雪一般宁静祥和。  
“别叫我哥哥”半藏从冰凉的地上起身，他的衣服里灌满了雪，现在脱下来才不会把衣服弄湿。  
“既然如此我就不说话了”源氏背过身去，身上的绿光照亮了一方空间，有种淡淡的温暖。

两人一起在雪山上遭遇雪崩也是巧合，源氏执行任务正在追踪目标，半藏则是在与暗杀者搏斗，不知是谁在空旷的雪地中开了枪，铺天盖地的积雪将所有生命掩埋在了下面。  
命运之神再次跟这对兄弟开了一个玩笑。

“我已经联系守望先锋了，快的话今天晚上就能出去”源氏还是说了出来，半藏没有一点反应。  
空旷的山洞中只有两人匀称的呼吸，半藏闭目养神并不想搭理源氏，源氏虽然想要和哥哥说话却总踢到铁板，他干脆也沉默了。  
时间一分一秒的过去，依然没有人来救援。黑暗会扰乱人的时间观念，不想造成精神紧张的源氏决定再次跟半藏开启一个话题。

“你还记得我们小时候拍照的那次吗？”源氏问，半藏沉默不语。  
“那时候真是有趣，父亲也拿我们没办法呢”源氏自顾自的说了下去。  
半藏不想听，可脑海中的记忆自动翻到了源氏所说的那一页，他情不自禁的回忆，然后使劲的握拳。  
再美好也什么都回不去。

那是什么都没有破碎的旧时光，半藏和源氏还都年少。有一天宗次郎心血来潮想要给这对兄弟照一张相却怎么都找不到这对兄弟的踪影。  
彼时的源氏还是个不学无术的皮皮怪，上树掏鸟下水摸鱼，在游戏厅中叱咤风云就是不务正业，一天到晚看不见人影。而半藏则死板又自律，以继承家族为己任，两兄弟一个是自由的飞鸟，一个是天生的高傲帝王，看似水火不容却又相处的分外和平。两人都喜欢着对方却又绝对不服输，这很正常，毕竟他们是看着对方长大的兄弟，他们比谁都要了解对方。  
“我才不要和那家伙同框”宗次郎找到源氏的时候他正坐在家里的樱花树上，嘴里叼着苹果味棒棒糖。  
“源氏这成何体统，你赶紧给我下来”宗次郎眼看就要上树把源氏捉下来，源氏嬉笑着躲开灵活的爬上了岛田家的围墙。  
“拍照我愿意，可我不想和半藏一起”源氏从墙头跳下一溜烟就没了踪影，宗次郎扶额想要控制心中的怒火，他对这个不成器的二儿子无可奈何。  
宗次郎喜欢源氏的跳脱自在，却又讨厌他的不学无术，明明是管理着整个岛田家族的族长，但他实在不知道自己应该拿这个无法无天的儿子怎么办。

不知道从什么时候开始源氏再也不叫半藏哥哥，也许是青春逆反期吧，源氏就是想和半藏对着干，半藏往东他就偏要往西，小孩子心性尽显无疑。  
“我才不想和那个像个老头子的家伙同框”跑出家的源氏心说，一脸的不拚。他将口中剩下的硬糖咬碎把杆子扔进了不远处的垃圾桶走上了去往游戏厅的路。  
还未走到游戏厅门口，一只胳膊忽然从暗处伸出搭载了源氏的肩膀上，黑着脸的半藏从源氏身后缓缓走出，源氏的头发都炸了起来。  
“半藏你怎么会在这！”  
“我还要问你怎么在这呢，今天怎么又逃学了？”  
“上课讲的内容太无聊了啊”  
“不学无术，岛田家的耻辱！”  
“随你怎么说，我就是不想接受那些帝王教育和理念，我就是想一个人自由自在的”  
“你！”  
“我怎么了？嗷！”半藏狠狠的揍了源氏的脑袋，在源氏不可置信的表情中他抓着源氏的领子拖回了家，丝毫不管源氏的挣扎。  
那天晚上源氏被罚跪祠堂一整天。

“凭什么我就不能自由自在的”跪在祠堂中的源氏满脸不情愿。  
“继承家族有半藏不就好了，我才不喜欢那些死板的东西”他看了看四周没人干脆盘腿一屁股坐在地上揉着跪疼的膝盖。  
“我讨厌半藏，讨厌这里！我要离家出走！”打定了主意，源氏起身，他不顾酸疼的腿歪歪扭扭的爬上房梁从窗子跳出了祠堂隐秘在一片樱花之中。

不出片刻，半藏就知道了源氏逃走的消息，他黑着脸扔下手中的笔，不管剩下堆积成山的课业披上外衣就出了门。  
“等我找到他看我怎么收拾他”半藏咬牙切齿，下人都觉得他可能要把源氏的脑袋揪下来。

源氏跑出了岛田家漫无目的的游荡，花村的夜生活也算是繁华，但源氏没有带多少钱，他在闹市区转了几圈之后忽然想到太繁华的街市肯定是家族第一个搜索目标，下定决心之后源氏决定向偏远的树林中走去。

春天樱花开得正旺，马上就是一年一度的花见，源氏在樱花林中享受着黑夜中花的随和香气。八重樱层层叠叠的花朵压在树枝上把枝条压的很低，早春绽放的樱花已经开始飘落，地上叠了厚厚一层落樱，踩起来柔软又舒适。源氏在黑夜之中享受着一个人的花见。

夜越来越深，源氏觉得家人应该已经搜过了闹市区，他想离开这片树林去找个地方休息。穿过薄薄的雾气，眼前仍是一片一片层层叠叠的八重樱，源氏在樱花树林中迷失了方向。

夜晚没有月亮和星星，地面黑的透彻，源氏在樱花林中兜兜转，试图寻找着出路。夜静的能听见源氏如擂鼓的心跳。时间越长恐惧越是堆积，黑暗会激发人类的想象力，源氏不由得想起那些樱花林中不详的传说，那是母亲曾经讲给他的。  
“樱花树也叫樱花墓，樱花树中藏着厉鬼。”  
“越是鲜艳的樱花越是不祥，因为樱花的颜色是由鲜血堆积而成的”

越想越害怕，眼前一片漆黑只能看见树的轮廓，落下的樱花瓣似乎变成了浓稠的鲜血一滴一滴的打在源氏的身上，源氏不禁抱紧肩膀加快了脚步。

忽然有风在樱花林中吹起，这阵风并没有吹散薄雾，反而把雾气搅动起来，像是有什么怪异隐藏其中，源氏开始奔跑，他天不怕地不怕，可就是对未知的事物感到恐惧。

视野极差，层叠的樱花中似乎有美女蛇隐藏其中，源氏尽量用自己的眼力来避免撞在树上，没来得及注意脚下的他被树根卡住了脚踝，没能收住脚步，源氏因为惯性摔倒在地，脆弱的脚踝发出咔的一声，钻心的疼痛从脚踝直冲大脑，他的脚被扭伤，动弹不得。

无助的坐在树下，源氏缩成一团，恐惧和疼痛笼罩了他让他眼眶发酸，即使如此他依然不觉得离家出走是错误的选择，只是责备不争气的自己。  
不知过了多久，寒冷开始侵蚀他的皮肤，源氏在树下缩的更紧了，他希望天能快点亮起来，这样至少能找到出去的路。时间缓缓流淌，正当源氏又困又冷昏昏欲睡的时候雾气再次被搅动，树林中响起了脚步声，一个黑色的影子朝源氏的方向走来。  
源氏的头发再一次炸了起来。

计算着逃跑的可能性，源氏稍稍支起身体，想等黑影一接近就溜之大吉，然而脚踝的疼痛限制了他的动作，藏着忍者镖的手在作出扔这个动作之前就被抓住了。

“终于找到你小子了”半藏从黑暗中走出。  
“快跟我回家”  
“谁要跟你回去！”源氏挣扎。  
“别让我动手”半藏把源氏从地上拉了起来。  
“你轻点”源氏吃疼差点又摔在地上。  
“你的脚怎么了”不愧是习武之人，一眼就看出了源氏的不对劲。  
“扭伤了，你也看到了”源氏单脚站在半藏面前，依旧一脸不情愿。  
“上来”半藏背对源氏，蹲下，源氏一愣。  
“我背你回去”  
“我才不和你回去！”源氏才不想跪祠堂。  
“那就只好这么办了”  
半藏一把将源氏扛在肩上，源氏的胃正好抵在半藏的肩膀，他差点呕出来。  
“还....还是背吧”索性也躲不过，不如少遭点罪。  
“早听话不就好了。”半藏放下源氏，自然的将自己的外套披在了浑身冰凉的源氏身上，源氏又是一愣。

乖乖趴在半藏背上，源氏没有再反抗。他身上满是半藏的体温和气息，甚至能感受到半藏平稳的心跳。  
“哥哥，你怎么知道我在这”源氏开口。  
“以你的性格肯定不会到闹市去的”  
“你怎么知道！？”  
“我当了你哥哥多少年，我还不知道你那点小心思？”半藏将滑下来的源氏往上提了提。  
“抱紧”他说。  
源氏哦了一声抱紧了半藏的脖子，两人一路无话，直到到了家门口源氏才小声的说出了口。  
“谢谢你背我回来”  
“谁叫我是你哥哥”

之后两人的关系似乎没有那么针锋相对了，源氏偶尔也会叫半藏哥哥。在花见开始的时候，所有人都去樱花树林赏花，半藏和源氏坐在树下，一个吃着点心，一个喝着清酒说着没营养的话题倒是也异常的和谐。回到家后，兄弟并排两个站在长廊下，院子中的樱花瓣拂过两人的脸颊，宗次郎正好拿着相机路过，两兄弟一起看向了自己的父亲，二人的合照就这么顺利的被抓拍了下来。  
照片上的源氏笑的神采飞扬，半藏则抱胸，带着自信的笑，背景是樱花在空中舞蹈。  
照片洗出来之后宗次郎给了两兄弟一人一张，明明嘴上说着不想同框，可两人还是把照片好好收藏了起来。

“这张照片我现在还带在身上”源氏从机甲中拿出了那张揉皱的照片，即使曾经痛恨过半藏，他依旧没有将照片扔掉。  
“哥哥你的照片还在吗？”  
“无聊”半藏说着，却下意识的捏了一下口袋，源氏轻轻的笑了。

“如果还能像当年一样该多好啊”源氏想起自己在半藏背上的时候感受到的淡淡温暖。  
“别再天真的，我们谁都回不去了”半藏厉声说。  
“总有一天是可以的，我坚信这点”  
“天真的家伙”

山洞上面忽然传来了机械的声音和不清楚的人声，似乎是救援队姗姗来迟。  
“看来我们又要分道扬镳了”源氏看着头顶，半藏没有答话。  
“临走之前能不能给我一个拥抱？”源氏张开手臂询问的看向半藏。  
半藏叹息，没有拒绝。


End file.
